fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 09
"" Main Events (TBD) Featured Duel: Naomi Jinsei vs. Cashy The beginning of the duel is not shown. Naomi's turn * Activates the effect of "Elemental HERO Prisma", sending "Kaminari's Noble Miko" to the Graveyard. ** Cashy negates it with "Breakthrough Skill". * Activates the effect of "Fusion Gate", fusing "Elemental HERO Prisma" and "Kaminari's Shield" into "Elemental HERO The Shining" (ATK 2900) * Attacks "Des Hedgehog" with "The Shining". Cashy activates his face-down "Amateur Waboku" (Cashy 3100 → 3000) (Naomi 3600 → 2800). ** The effect of "Spike Armor" activates (Naomi 2800 → 2500) (Shining ATK 2900 → 2600). * Attacks directly with "Kaminari's Bodyguard". Cashy activates his face-down "Spiked Road" (Naomi 2500 → 2200), Special Summoning a "Cursed Spike" which becomes the new attack target (Cashy 3000 → 2900) (Naomi 2200 → 1700 → 1400) (Bodyguard ATK 1700 → 900). Cashy Special Summons "Protective Hedgehog" (Naomi 1400 → 1100). * Sets 1 card. Cashy's turn * Normal Summons "Wicked Thorns", returning "The Shining" to the Extra Deck and inflicting 100 damage to Naomi (Naomi 1100 → 1000). * Tunes "Protective Hedgehog" and "Wicked Thorns" to Synchro Summon "Cyborg Hedgehog". * Attacks "Kaminari's Bodyguard" with "Cyborg Hedgehog", activating its effect (Naomi 1000 → 400). ** Naomi returns "Kaminari's Shield" to her hand to reduce the battle damage to zero. "Bodyguard" is destroyed. * Sets 1 card. Naomi's turn * Activates "Thunder Trail", banishing "Noble Miko" and "Bodyguard" from her Graveyard (Cashy 2900 → 2600). * Normal Summons a second "Kaminari's Noble Miko". Activates "Judgment of Thunder", destroying "Spiked Road". * Activates "Lightning Crash", adding a "Kaminari's Sword" from her Deck to her hand. * Activates the effect of "Fusion Gate", fusing "Thunder Sea Horse", "Kaminari's Noble Miko", "Kaminari's Sword" and "Kaminari's Shield" to Fusion Summon "Shining Ray" (ATK: 2000). * Activates the effect of "Kaminari's Sword", equipping it to "Shining Ray". * Activates the effect of "Kaminari's Bodyguard", halving the ATK of "Cyborg Hedgehog" (ATK 900). * Attacks and destroys "Cursed Spike" (ATK 300) and "Cyborg Hedgehog" with "Shining Ray", with its effect negating Cashy's monsters' effects (Cashy 2700 → 1000 → 0). Naomi wins. Featured Duel: Sosuke Aiji vs. Ross Turn 1: Sosuke * Sets a monster. * Sets 2 cards. (hand 3) Turn 2: Ross * Activates "Shaddoll Fusion", fusing "Shaddoll Beast" and "Shaddoll Squamata" into "El Shaddoll Winda". ** The effect of "Beast" activates, letting Ross draw 1 card. ** The effect of "Squamanta" activates, letting Ross send "Shaddoll Core" to the Graveyard. *** The effect of "Core" activates, letting Ross add "Fusion" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Normal Summons "Shaddoll Dragon". (hand 4) * Attacks Sosuke's Set monster with "Winda". It is "Penguin Soldier". ** Sosuke activates his Set "Waboku". ** The effect of "Penguin Soldier" activates. Sosuke returns "Winda" and "Dragon" to the hand. (hand 5) * Sets 3 cards ("Artifact Sanctum", "Breakthrough Skill" and "Wiretap"). (hand 2) Turn 3: Sosuke * Tributes "Penguin Soldier" to Tribute Summon "Jinzo". * Attacks directly with "Jinzo" (Ross 4000 → 1600). * Sets a card. (hand 2) Turn 4: Ross * Activates "Fusion", fusing "Dragon" and "Laval Ignition" into "El Shaddoll Grysta". ** The effect of "Dragon" activates, destroying one of Sosuke's set cards ("Trap Hole"). ** The effect of "Ignition" activates, Special Summoning another "Ignition". * Attacks and destroys "Jinzo" with "Grysta" (Sosuke 4000 → 3950). * Attacks directly with "Ignition" (Sosuke 3950 → 2250). ** The effect of "Ignition" destroys itself, and Ross draws 1 card. * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Beast". Turn 5: Sosuke * Sets 1 card ("Monster Reborn"). * Activates "Card of Demise", drawing 4 cards. * Activates "Magical Alms". He guesses 4 cards (Sosuke 2250 → 4250) (Ross 1600 → 3600). * Activates his Set "Ultimate Offering". * Normal Summons "Green Gadget". (Sosuke 4250 → 3750) ** Adds "Red Gadget" to his hand. * Activates his Set "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Jinzo". * Activates "Spider Web", adding Ross' "Monster Reborn" to his hand. * Activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Penguin Soldier". * Tributes "Jinzo", "Penguin Soldier" and "Green Gadget" to Tribute Summon "The Wicked Avatar". (hand 2) * Normal Summons "Red Gadget". ** Adds "Yellow Gadget" to his hand. * Normal Summons "Yellow Gadget" (Sosuke 3750 → 3250). ** Adds "Green Gadget" to his hand. * Normal Summons "Green Gadget" (Sosuke 3250 → 2750). * Adds "Red Gadget" to his hand. * Tributes the 3 Gadgets to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (Sosuke 2750 → 2250). * Normal Summons "Red Gadget" (Sosuke 2250 → 1750). ** Adds "Yellow Gadget" to his hand. * Attacks and destroys "Grysta" with "Avatar" (Ross 3600 → 1950). * Attacks and destroys "Beast" with "Obelisk" (Ross 1950 → 150). * Attacks directly with "Red Gadget" (Ross 150 → 0). Sosuke wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here.